1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing gear generally and, specifically, to a bag for containing fishing lures and fishing accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial fishing lures have achieved increased popularity in recent years. The term "lures" in this discussion is meant to encompass artificial worms, spinner baits, plugs jigs, spoons and the like. Artificial lures eliminate the need to keep live bait live and eliminate the need for transporting aerators, live bait tanks, and other life support equipment. Artificial lures also come in a wide variety of shapes, colors and designs for every conceivable fishing condition.
In spite of the many advantages of artificial lures, there are problems associated with their transportation and use. Once concern is to provide a storage capacity which enables the user to always have his lures at hand when fishing. If a fisherman has only a few lures, the lures can be stored easily enough in a tackle box. However, if a fisherman has a large number of lures, he must either purchase a large number of tackle boxes or stuff a large number of lures into a box which is not designed to accommodate them.
Even with a large number of boxes, the fisherman must carry all of the boxes about or find adequate storage space on his boat. If all of the lures are carried in one large box, they frequently become entangled. Untangling the lures wastes valuable fishing time and can be very frustrating.
The present invention provides a novel apparatus for storing a variety of fishing lures and accessories including hooks, corks and weights. The apparatus of the invention provides a convenient means for storing lures and makes the lures easily accessible. Separate storage is provided for individual lures or for lures of similar type of color. The apparatus stores lures in a small amount of space and selection of a desired lure color or style is facilitated.
The storage apparatus of the invention is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture. The apparatus is durable in construction and has a long useful life.
Other benefits and advantages of the novel fishing lure storage container will be apparent in the following written description and accompanying drawings.